koeifandomcom-20200223-history
TRUE DRAGON
TRUE DRAGON is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Ouha - Kyouka Ranbu. It's a solo song performed by Masaya Onosaka. It is dedicated to one of the characters he performs in the series, Zhao Yun, who is often called a dragon in the Warriors franchise. In the first Dynasty Warriors voice actor event, the song was performed as a part of the show's encore. Onosaka cosplayed as the [http://www.koepota.jp/news/2011/10/03/0304.html Dynasty Warriors 7 version of his character] for his live performance. He later wore the same costume at Koei-Tecmo's stage events at Tokyo Game Show 2011. He jokingly acted to his character image song again by swinging a mop in ode to a previous radio broadcast. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement: Takeshi Masuda Lyrics Kanji= :Don't stop, ride on! Don't stop! :Don't stop, carry on! Don't stop! :疾風を裂き　空を駆け抜けて行こう :翔ぶように　どこまでも突き進もう :地平まで一切を薙ぎ倒せば :希望の光が射す :幾千万もの辛苦を乗り越え :大切なもの　守るために :朝焼け朱く明日を染めるまで :この手で斬り拓く :心の玉座は　ただあなたのため :ひざまずいて仰ぐ :昇りゆく龍に　なってみせる :Don't stop, ride on! Don't stop! :Don't stop, carry on! Don't stop! :怖れない　ただ真っ直ぐに走ろう :魂が　求めるままに誓って :宙さえ穿つ闘志を閃かせ :信じるもののために :ひたすら前だけを見て戦えば :やがて行く路　拓けるだろう :切なさ星河を震わすそれまでに :討ち払ってみせる :微塵も揺らぐことのない大志 :最強まで貫く :誇り高き龍は　諦めない :朝焼け朱く明日を染めるまで :この手で斬り拓く :心の玉座は　ただあなたのため :ひざまずいて仰ぐ :切なさ星河を震わすそれまでに :討ち払ってみせる :微塵も揺らぐことのない大志 :最強まで貫く :誇り高き龍は　諦めない :Don't stop, ride on! Don't stop! :Don't stop, carry on! Don't stop! |-|Romaji= :Don't stop, ride on! Don't stop! :Don't stop, carry on! Don't stop! :kaze o saki sora o kakenukete yukou :tobuyouni dokomademo tsuki susumou :chihei made issai o nagi taoseba :kibou no hikari ga sasu :ikusenmanmono shinku o norikoe :taisetsuna mono mamoru tameni :asayake akaku ashita o someru made :kono te de kirihiraku :kokoro no gyokuza wa tada anata no tame :hizamazuite aogu :noboriyuku ryu ni natte miseru :Don't stop, ride on! Don't stop! :Don't stop, carry on! Don't stop! :osorenai tada massugu ni hashirou :tamashii ga motomeru mama ni chikatte :sora sae ugatsu toushi o hiramekase :shinjirumono no tameni :hitasura mae dake o miete tatakae ba :yagate yuku michi hirakeru darou :setsunasa houshi o furuwasu sore made ni :uchiharatte miseru :mijin mo yuragukoto no nai taishi :saikyo made tsurameku :hokori takaki ryu wa akiramenai :asayake akaku ashita o someru made :kono te de kirihiraku :kokoro no gyokuza wa tada anata no tame :hizamazuite aogu :setsunasa hoshi o furuwasu sore made ni :uchiharatte miseru :mijin mo yuragukoto no nai taishi :saikyo made tsurameku :hokori takaki ryu wa akiramenai :Don't stop, ride on! Don't stop! :Don't stop, carry on! Don't stop! |-|English Translation= :Don't stop, ride on! Don't stop! :Don't stop, carry on! Don't stop! :As the wind blows, I run headfirst towards the sky :as though I can soar everywhere :If I were to level everything from the horizon :the light of hope can shine through :I'll surpass any number of hardships :to protect those dear to me :Until the crimson light of dawn shines for tomorrow :I will cut through anything :I grant you the throne of my heart and only for you :will I kneel and swear :to become a rising dragon :Don't stop, ride on! Don't stop! :Don't stop, carry on! Don't stop! :I shall not fear and merely sprint forward :My soul swears to seek one desire :Even if I have to fight for the light in the sky :it shall be for what I believe in :If I keep my sights straight as I fight :perhaps the path I seek shall be lit :Until the universe rids of its distress :I shall attack everything in my way :I want even minute or unfulfilled goals :to reach their ultimate potential :The dragon filled with pride won't give up :Until the crimson light of dawn shines for tomorrow :I will cut through anything :I grant you the throne of my heart and only for you :will I kneel and swear :Until the universe rids of its distress :I shall attack everything in my way :I want even minute or unfulfilled goals :to reach their ultimate potential :The dragon filled with pride won't give up :Don't stop, ride on! Don't stop! :Don't stop, carry on! Don't stop! External Links *Official youtube promotional video for CD *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category:Songs